


The Argent family? A fucking curse.

by Dancing_With_The_Beast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Evil Gerard Argent, Evil Kate Argent, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Relationship(s), Warning: Kate Argent, but honestly no more than usual for Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_With_The_Beast/pseuds/Dancing_With_The_Beast
Summary: Allison Argent knew her family was batshit insane.This though? This is beyond all that and pushing into straight up pray to God territory.(Major Character Death is not a 'major character' - no stress)





	The Argent family? A fucking curse.

**Author's Note:**

> An entirely random one shot that might become a series but honestly probably won't go past this and this is really self-indulgent for me and something that I've been thinking about for around 5 hours? 
> 
> This entire fic is a shower brain fart that I couldn't not see where it went.

If there’s one thing Allison regrets in her life as both an Argent and a Hale pack member, it’s that she didn’t allow Peter Hale to go after and kill her psychotic bitch of an Aunt in peace.

By the look on his face, she can tell he wishes that as well.

Kate is smirking, no – she’s grinning almost manically, a child-like glee in her eyes that makes Allison feel sick to her stomach. Lydia is bleeding sluggishly from her temple next to her and Stiles has both his legs and arms tied up, as well as a make-shift gag in his mouth. The wolves are all weakened with wolfsbane ropes and such, Derek taking the brunt of the strand by the looks of things – things such as the way his face has turned pale and ashen and how black blood is seeming to seep from every open wound.

Allison can feel Stiles panicking beside her, desperate to help their Alpha and unable too. She shares a glance with him; one dark and angry glance. Stiles nods his head.

Kate will stay dead after this.

“How are things going down here?”

Did she mention her equally psychotic Grandad is here as well?

“Fine daddy,” Oh god, can Kate not make every sentence sound so _wrong_. She looks over at Lydia, finding the girl already looking at her and rolling her eyes. Allison smirks, a little breathless chuckle escaping her. Hell, it’s not even wrong in the kinky way, Kate just has this habit of not sounding sane, “I was just getting things ready for our girl.” She finishes, kicking a still burning cigarette onto Peter with a cackling laugh as the man tries and fails to jerk out of the way.

Stiles shouts behind the gag.

“What the hell are you waiting for Kate.” Derek growls, panting and sweating like crazy but still sounding strong – Allison admires him for that, his resilience, alone.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She coos, waltzing over to him, leaning down to blow smoke from yet another cigarette in his face. He flinches back and the rest of the pack growls in warning – Erica snarling in full beta form.

Kate laughs, slapping her hard.

_Bitch._

“That enough girl.” Gerard sounds bored with this entire situation and Allison glares hard at him, her own gag biting into the corners of her mouth. She knows he can feel her eyes burning holes into the side of his head – she’s very persistent – but he ignores her in favor of pulling Kate back with a hand on her shoulder, “Call her.”

Kate leers at them as she pulls an old burner phone out of her pocket, types something and holds it up to her ear.

Now Allison isn’t a werewolf – she isn’t blessed with supernatural hearing, so she has to do with Kates side of the conversation.

The phone keeps ringing and its only Scott’s sudden movement that alerts her that someone has answered on the other end.

“…it’s time baby girl.” Kate says, pulling in another drag and blowing the smoke into the air.

“…I’ll see you in a moment.” She sounds bored as she says it, but the grin on her face and blush, oh gross, on her cheeks give her obvious excitement away.

“Someone’s coming.” Scott whispers, body tense and eyes flashing every other second.

It only takes a few moments, seconds really, before Allison hears the tell tale sound of boots hitting concrete as this person walks up to the door. Gerard moves to open it and greets the girl, an Allison curses internally when she sees just how young this girl is. This girl expertly and with no emotions showing on her face, accepts the uncomfortable looking hug.

However, that isn’t what gets everyone’s attention though.

No.

It’s the purred, “Hello Talia.” That causes the room to become so silent you could hear a pin drop. Everyone loses their breath, loses their ability to breath.

Talia? Why does that sound so familiar?

It takes Allison a few more seconds before it hits her, and when it does, she feels her stomach drop. Instantly, she turns to look at their resident Hales because are two things that stand out to her – 1. Talia was the name of Derek’s mother, the Alpha of the original Hale pack and Peter’s sister and 2. This ‘Talia’ looks more than a little like Derek Hale for it to be a simple coincidence.

She’s tall but still shorter than Kate, with dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail and bright green eyes, she looks a little like Derek but not entirely, and it’s then that Allison realizes why.

Kate smiles darkly, triumphantly at them before turning a sickly sweet smile at the blank face girl and wrapping an arm around her, “Baby, I know its been a while but would you like to meet your father?”

Oh god.

Allison feels her own body seizing in shock. She has a cousin, a cousin who is apparently, and even though she doesn’t _know_ yet, she knows, is Derek’s daughter.

Allison does a quick calculation in her head, if this kid was born 2004-5 and it’s 2016 now…

She chokes; this kid is 12.

Derek looks like he’s going to be sick, having obviously come to the same conclusion, face paling further under the wolfsbane effects and Peter and Cora don’t look any different. Peter in fact looks like an odd cross between absolutely murderous and horrified, Cora just looks disgusted.

“Which one is it?” She asks, voice soft and quiet.

Kate eagerly, _proudly,_ points out Derek, “That’s the monster baby. Do you remember what you have to do?” She asks, rubbing Talia’s shoulders in what Allison assumes is meant to be a motherly gesture.

Gerard hands her a pistol and this girl – this young, tiny, dead eyed girl raises it expertly.

The entire room explodes.

Peter is snarling, hissing and roaring as he jerks wildly in his restraints, Cora no different. Erica is screaming angrily and Isaac isn’t too far behind. Even Boyd is baring his fangs viciously and emitting a low sounding growl.

The girl clicks the safety off as Kate moves off to the side, crossing her arms across her chest and smiling proudly.

Lydia chokes on a scream and Stiles is yelling even louder than before next to her.

Derek seems frozen, eyes wide and breathing shallow, even as Scott scoots on his ass desperately to block him from the gun.

“I’m sorry.” She says, voice devoid of all emotion and the pack goes absolutely ballistic as Derek closes his eyes and lowers his head, seeming to accept this fate of being killed by his only daughter.

The one that he met 5 minutes ago.

Allison watches with horror as she takes a deep, calming breath and steadies her stance.

She pulls the trigger.

Lydia screams as Kate goes down, bullet hole clear as day through her forehead.

The entire room goes silent.

Derek’s eyes are wide as he stares at the child. This poor kid whose shoulders sag immediately after – even as Gerard screams insults and obscenities at her all the while going for another weapon.

He hadn’t have bothered.

The pack watches, all with wide eyes now, as this girl moves suddenly, eyes a bright blue and claws already out and ready when she reaches Gerard; her grandad.

Their grandad.

One deep swipe of her claws across the old mans throat sends him gurgling down to the floor, but she doesn’t stop there. She rips into him savagely, _wildly_ , over and over again – blood splattering onto her face, her clothes, the floor and them.

She sits there, once she’s done mauling his body and reaches down into his chest and pulls his heart out. Holding the heart in her hand, claws still shifted and covered in blood, she stares blankly at the wall in front of here.

Peter coughs and she jerks, a little whine escaping her involuntarily before she turns, eyes instantly finding Derek and dropping the heart at his feet before dropping to her knees and beginning to untie him, big fat tears sliding down red covered cheeks.

She doesn’t stop there, methodically and mechanically moving around the room, untying every wolf, human and supernatural creature that’s tied up.

When the rope is in pieces on the floor, their gags ripped to shreds beside them, Stiles moves instantly to Derek’s side, already pulling wolfsbane out of the air and pressing his hands down onto the wounds that haven’t begun healing. The rest of the pack checks each other over – Erica and Boyd and Isaac and Cora all running desperate hands over each other, checking for any major wounds and simply reassuring each other. Lydia is checking Jackson, Peter rubbing his wrists and eyeing Malia as she pulls an unconscious Kitsune into her arms with a scowl.

Allison rubs her wrists as well, waving off Scott and ignoring him when he finally moves over to Stiles and Derek as well. Instead she walks slowly and kneels down in front of ‘Talia’, blocking the bodies of her mother and grandad.

“Talia?” she begins gently, ignoring the movement around her and reaching out to lay a hand on the girls shoulder. When the girl doesn’t react, Allison boldly touches her other hand to the young girl, shit – _child’s,_ cheek and looks into her still brightly glowing eyes, “My name is Allison. Do you know who I am?”

Talia leans into the touch and nuzzles her hand just a bit, and answers with a simple, “No.”

She freezes and restates her answer, “No…but you feel…family?”

Allison sighs, meeting Derek’s eyes over the top of her head. Derek nods, pushing Stiles hands away and standing up with nothing more than a stifled groan. He moves slowly across the room and kneels down beside Allison just as her father pushes his way into the room, gun drawn and eyes instantly finding Kate and Gerard’s dead bodies.

Derek ignores her father and so does Allison.

“Do you know who I am?” He asks.

She nods and begins listing information, “Derek Hale. Age 28. Alpha of the new Hale pack, location Beacon Hills, ex-member of Hale Pack. Parents; Talia and Joseph Hale. Living relatives Peter Hale, age unnecessary, Cora Hale, age unnecessary.” She takes a deep breath and looks into his eyes, “My…father.”

Allison hears more than sees her father stumble at that. The rest of the pack, huddled together and seemingly fine now that they aren’t tied up and being threatened by a undead psychotic bitch, all watch with curious eyes.

Derek sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. Talia flinches back, shifting away from both of them subconsciously the minute he lifts his hand and when he sees that, Derek slowly lowers his hand to his side and shares a look with Allison.

Allison turns to the kid, “Talia–”

“Emmerson.” She interrupts, voice cracking and painfully sad expression on her face “I don’t…I’m not…please. It’s Emmerson.”

Derek softens.

“Of course,” Allison lets out a shaky breath, elbowing Derek and pointedly sending him a look quickly before she smiles sunnily at her, “Emmerson, do you know who that man is?” she points to Chris.

Tal– _Emmerson_ nods, “Chris Argent. Uncle. Traitor…” she trails off, staring at her blood covered fingers, “I’m a traitor.”

She doesn’t sound upset. Allison can’t help by cry inside at this poor child and curses her family, not for the last time in her life. Another Argent child destroyed.

Derek doesn’t waste any time with the new information. “Emmerson, who would you feel more comfortable riding with?” he asks and clarifies at the silent tilt of her head, “Back to the pack house. We’re leaving this place. Would you feel more comfortable leaving with Chris or me?”

She fidgets, fingers twisting together in the first bit of movement that makes her look… _alive_. Allison supposes it’s a mean thing to say, but it’s not right for a 12 year old to be so still, to talk without emotion and have that patented dead look in her eyes. She points at Allison.

“You want to ride with Allison?”

She nods, “She’s my cousin?” Emmerson sounds unsure, “I heard… _them_ …talk about Beacon Hills a lot. They always mentioned Uncle and you and…Allison?”

Allison nods, smile growing warm and soft but questioning, “I am. Did your…did Kate ever explain anything about…anything?” she tails off with an awkward laugh and is awarded with a smile from the young girl. It’s small, and a little uncomfortable, but it lights up her face and Derek lets quiet sob at the look of it.

She looks nothing like Kate like that and Allison is more than thankful.

“No…but, she used to hate that I wasn’t like…her.”

Peter steps forward, “Did your bitch of a mother ever notice your wolf likeness?” he asks.

“Peter.” Derek growls in warning and the man simply holds up his hands and takes a step back. Peter looks genuinely curious, but he also has that pleased sort of smirk on his face that makes her want to shoot him.

“No. I…bloomed late?” Emmerson answers as though she’s unsure, “I don’t know – I’ve always known about werewolves and it wasn’t hard to learn more when I started shifting.”

Peter hums and Derek looks proud. When her father looks as though he’s going to question the poor girl as well, Allison stands and brings Emmerson up with her.

“I think it’s time to get out of here,” she says, leading the girl outside slowly – the others following behind her, beyond ready to escape from yet another warehouse, “We can talk more when we get back to the house.” She finishes.

Derek nods, agreeing, and quicker than she expected, leans forward and almost timidly runs a hand over Emmerson’s arm. The child doesn’t tense up, no – she leans into the slight touch the same way she did and still is with Allison.

“I’ll see you soon.” He says, no smile, but his eyes are kind.

She nods and waves slightly as the others and Derek (reluctantly, she notes) start making their way to where the Sheriff and Melissa and her dad are. Allison lets out a sigh of relief when she realizes what they’ve done – letting her take one of the cars, just the two of them.

She and Emmerson slip into the car and get going – the sooner they leave this area and put some distance between Kate and Gerard’s corpses, the better.

Without taking her eyes off the road, Allison sips her hand into Emmerson’s and pretends not to notice the panicked grip she’s got. She knows this girls nervous but Allison swears on her life, nothing bad is going to happen to her cousin.

Not now, not ever again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More or not? I'm not sure where'd I'd even go with this - more random one shots detailing Emmerson's life with her newly 'discovered' family? Emmerson and Derek bonding? Emmerson and Allison bonding? Emmerson straight up living a good life away from the abuse of her mother and grandad? 
> 
> You know what, I'm kind of digging it. 
> 
> Who knows.


End file.
